world_of_tanebraefandomcom-20200214-history
Knochenmark
The Principality of Knochenmark Knochenmark is the former Kingdom, now Principality, located in the North. Founded by an inventor and scientist, his interests remain fundamental in Knochenmarkian ideology. The land is a center of knowledge and specifically medicine, but for all the wisdom the country suffers from being incapable of sustaining itself. Therefore Knochenmark trades with many nations and ever so often expands territory to take advantage of new resources. Even after a series of civil wars Knochenmark has managed to stay under the government of a single ruler, without ever breaking the line of the original royal family. The Knochenmark engine of war is impressive and modern as can be, and other lands can only look in awe as the advanced machines called war'jacks take to the field. It is currently ruled by the Prince that together with his top adviser, and owner of the Royal Mortgelt Company seeks to strengthen Knochenmark. History: Found in official history books and the great museums meant for visitors. The Principality of Knochenmark have existed for thousands of years and will continue to do so. Around 4000 thousand years ago a powerful civilisastion collapsed, and refugees from this nation settled in the land that would become Knochenmark. Around 200 years later a man named Morcai was born. He went on to become the first ruler of Knochenmark and it is said that at his deathbed, one of the Divine offered him immortality. There Morcai rejected the God’s offer of immortality, but asked that the gift be given to someone more worthy of Morcai’s heirs. All of Morcai’s heirs eventually died and so did their heirs. So it went on for generations to the present day. It is important to note that the generation following Morcai’s own created the first University in Knochenmark. It is because of this University and the many others after it that Knochenmark has gained the enlightenment that it posses in the present day. Not long ago, at the point when this was written, civil war brewed in the Kingdom of Knochenmark. The many barons and countless princes began waging a war that would tear Knochenmark apart. The king was killed and the peasantry cowered in fear. From the war many intelligent, but cruel men rose to take power. It was only when a cunning prince gathered all the fighting forces and through cunning and creativity bested them warfare, that the land fell back to it’s semi-peaceful state. Many of the contenders survived and now scheme in the dark for their chance to take what was almost theirs. But by the rule of the Prince shall the Principality of Knochenmark last forever. All praise The Eternal Prince of Knochenmark. Customs and tabu: Found in the official ‘Knochenmark: The Travel Guide’, a book visitors can read while traveling from the border towns to the Capital. Excerpt from chapter 2. of ‘Knochenmark: The Travel Guide’: “Welcome to the capital: Morcaistadt. A delight upon the eyes and a bright star in the world of understanding and science. When you leave your carriage and see it for the first time you may feel overwhelmed, but fear not, for the people of Morcaistadt are as kind as they are educated. They will take you into their hearts and homes - well not literally, they’ll probably take you to dinner at one of the fine establishments instead! Your host will do everything he can to satisfy your needs and you should therefore know how to avoid offending or upsetting him/her. For one, asking of a man’s education is not frowned upon in Knochenmark. You might of course think they should have reason to be proud, they are Knochenmarkians after all - but a trend during early Knochenmark history was to ask for a man’s education and then mock him if he was less educated than the self. Watch your words carefully, or your host might feel obliged to give you gifts upon your departure to apologize for his lack of education.” - Lines 17-28, page 15. List of common customs noted among the people of Knochenmark: *It is normal custom to share the newest knowledge of medicine one has come across. This may lead to hearing the same bit of information over and over. *It is frowned upon to ask about an individual’s education if they did not mention it first. *Blood samples are required to enter some facilities to avoid spreading of disease. *Foreigners are always accompanied by natives. It can be quite difficult getting time on your own since the people are so friendly. *Foreigners are normally offered first pick of everything from food to drink, and the natives will usually order the same to support the visitor’s good choice. *Knochenmarkians rarely go to the theater or other activities since they are always so busy. To please foreign friends they can be persuaded to participate in drinking events or pleasurable activities other than discussing the newest research, but beware: many sources say that the only thing worse than the air outside of town is a Knochenmarkians’s laugh. Religion: The Laws of Solidarity: #Knochenmark prevails through strength of mind. #Knochenmarkians know no fear other than ignorance. #A Knochenmarkian in need of help assistance is an opportunity to share knowledge. #A Knochenmarkian’s time is too valuable for things that may or may not exist. #Friendship with Knochenmarkians last beyond the death of both parties. Even if the legends of Knochenmark tell of gods, spirits and powerful devils, such things have been deemed “irrelevant for the continued development of science”. Therefore religion is allowed only as long as it does not interfere with work. Of course most rituals take time away that could be used for work or sharing knowledge, and are therefore not allowed. The land has for some time struggled with the cult of The Father of Blood, for it sowed roots many years ago, and the people did not easily surrender their faith. Roughly 20% of the population still adhere to the Father of Blood, and 2-3% follow other cults or religions. The Blood Laws: Found on an ever cold white steel plate in the center of every town and city in Knochenmark #"Blood is the fluid of life, waste is the bane of us all" ##Upon death the blood, bone and sinew of the deceased belong to the ruler. ##To leave a corpse where it cannot be found is to steal from the lord. #"It is the duty of us all not the waste away the gifts of our neighbors" ##Foreigners are not allowed to wander Knochenmark by themselves. They must be accompanied at all times as to not endanger them. ##It is the ruler's duty to seek out his neighbor rulers and request their dead delivered unto him for studies. #"To be learned is to live. To deny knowledge is to deny life." ##"To be learned is to live. To deny knowledge is to deny life." ##There are certain rules in the Laws of Life that one must abide if one's intelligence is not great. ##There are certain different rules for those whose intelligence is useful. Locations of note: Capital: Morcaistadt Harbor towns: Graufeldt, schwartzdorf, Nachtheim, Düsterstadt Inland towns: Sarg, Rotdorf The Victory Gate: A gate that lies against the border of a now-broken empire, that the people of Knochenmark venerate through song and memory, for in the times of old, the empire saved them from many threats. The Engine of War Knochenmark has a very special relationship to war that requires a minimum of live soldiers to participate. Instead the Knochenmarkians send forth the caste of war'jacks. These are accompanied by up to five engineers each, that are supposed to keep the war engines fighting throughout the battle. Many a war'jack has bonded with his engineers and protects them as he understands that his "life" depends on them. The war'jacks are divided in four legions, found underneath: First Legion: The first legion is filled with the first types of 'jacks invented. Many of them were originally work 'jacks, but they have all fallen since the first wars. Their names always reflect their abilities in combat, though in a very crude manner. Examples include but are not limited to: Combat-, slayer-, slaughter-, murder-, killer-, destroyer-, breaker-, snapper-, splitter-, crusher-, cutter- & slasher-jack, Second Legion: The second wave of 'jacks (technically named 'brutes) created were more experimental and more human in appearance. For reasons unknown they had almost regenerative abilities as plates and weapons could be restored without welding them back in place. Their names were based on their most prominent human features: Blood-, sinew-, skin-, claw-, scale-, teeth-, spine-, soul- & skull-brute. Third Legion: The third legion of 'jacks were the first to properly bond with their engineers and keep them alive, leading to far less casualties in Knochenmark warfare. As several of the 'jacks were seen mourning on the great graveyards of Knochenmark after their engineers has died, they were gifted with names of the grave. Note that they do not add -jack nor brute to the end of their name. Grave, Corpse, Death, Casket, Tomb, Graveyard, Fallen, Battle, & Unliving Fourth Legion: The fourth legion is not a legion like the others. First of all it is only one fifth of the size of the smallest of the other legions. Second, it is rarely taken to battle, for it consists of the warjacks who've gone insane beyond saving. It is still a mystery to the researchers of Knochenmark how machines can go insane, but this legion proves the possibility. They are named after the emotional state that they are trapped in, though one type has been named Null as it shows no desires or emotions. They show great intellect however and seem to have greater understanding than any other jack of what the world around them is like. Rage, Hate, Loneliness, Vengeance, Pain, Sorrow & Null.